


Just South of Heaven

by BSer_For_Life



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF, The Voice RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSer_For_Life/pseuds/BSer_For_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a fanfic about Blake and Gwen! I am not sure where I'm gonna go with it so this will be interesting for us all! I wrote this on Wattpad, so the chapters are really short but now that I am doing it on here I will make them longer. By short I mean like 3 paragraphs. This is my first fanfic but it was a big hit on Wattpad so I decided to put it on here too. Comments, feedback and ideas would be great! Thx!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The Chapters will be short but after Chapter 12 they will be longer!

I don't know what it is about Gwen Stefani but she makes me smile every time I see her. I admit that I have had a crush on her for a while now but I was married then. Granted it was a bad marriage, heck it was barely even a marriage. Even with that it still killed me when we got divorced. I went to surprise her on tour but she said one thing and a fight broke out and I told her I was going to file for divorce. I ran out of the house and straight to Adam's. 

Now we were filming the blinds and I couldn't help but flirt with Gwen. Gosh she sure is the prettiest and most perfect woman I have ever met. Dam she is just so amazing and caring. If I don't get up the balls to ask her out soon then it ain't ever gonna happen. Just when should I ask her and how? Dam it when did asking a girl out become so dam hard! 

"Hey Cowboy" I look up just in time to see Gwen approaching my red chair. I smile "well hey yourself princess!" She blushes and looks down and god dam if it ain't the cutest thing ever. "Blake you're so awesome!" She laughs and it only makes me smile more. "Your right I am awesome!" I joke and a huge grin spreads across her face. "So Blake I am working writing a new song tomorrow at my house and I was just thinking about how rad it would be to write one together" she says and I realize that this may be my chance to ask her out. "Yea i'd love that!" I say as I look up at her. "Great um you can stop by at around noon if you want tomorrow!" Yes this is it was all that was going thru my head in that moment. "Sounds raaad Gwen!" I say making sure to stretch out the syllables. Looks like tomorrow will be a big day!


	2. Chapter 2

When I wake up it's around ten o'clock and the sun leaks thru my shades into the bedroom. I sit up blinking away the sleep in my eyes. "Well today is gonna be it" I tell myself. Swinging my legs out of bed and onto the floor I stand up and take a shower. Once I have finished I grab my favorite plaid shirt and throw it on with my jeans and boots. Taking a brush thu my curls and brushing my teeth. After I am done it is around eleven and I decide to head over to her house. Whispering words of encouragement to myself on the way as "The man I want to be" comes on the radio. 

When I finally arrive at the house it's noon. Dam L.A. traffic is so fuckin crazy. I slide my door open and hop out walking to the front door. I stand at it for a while my dam nerves infringing on my ability to knock on the door. What the hell is wrong with me just knock already! After knocking I take a step back as I hear foot steps in side and the door opens. She is wearing a t-shirt with a blue lace bra, jeans and no shoes. Dam she looks so sexy and beautiful!

"Hey cowboy" she says as she smiles up at me. I wrap her in a hug "hey princess" I say smiling. We hold on a second to long and let go. "You look beautiful ya know" I say as I bite my lip. She blushes "you are so sweet Blake Shelton!" I walk in and we sit down on her couch. "So Gwen um... there is something I have been working up the nerve to ask you" I stammer. She looks at me curiosity written across her face. "Sure what is it Blake?" I rub the back of my neck " Um I... look Gwen I have had this crush on you for a while and well I decided to grow a pair and ask you out" as soon as I finished I looked down afraid of her answer. "Wow Blake I... I don't know what to say" I look up at her to see unexpectedly joy on her face. "Honestly I have had a crush on you for a while now too" she smiles and blushes. "Gwen I get that we both just got out of long term relationships but I don't and can't imagine my life with out you. Look I understand that your boys come first and I wouldn't have it any other way. I just want to be with you Gwen" I said as I held one of her hands. "Blake I am like an emotional wreck right now, are you sure you want to be with me" with out hesitation "yes Gwen I'm pretty dam sure" I heard her take a wavering breath and then she surprised me "ok Cowboy but I don't think I could take you breaking my heart" I looked into her big brown eyes "never" .


	3. Chapter 3

It had been only a week since I asked Gwen out and we were going to have our first date today. I don't know why but I am twice as nervous about this than I was asking her out. I look at the time and see that it's 7. I'm picking Gwen up at 8 and with the stupid L.A. traffic I better leave now. 

I was right it took me an hour to get to her house. I honked the horn twice to let her know that I was there. Gwen came out of the house seconds later in a dress. Gosh ain't she beautiful in everything she wears. She climbs into my car "hey Cowboy" she says with the cutest smile on her face. "Hi princess. You ready to go?!" She buckles up "ready! So what are we doing?" She said obviously excited. "Well I thought maybe we could go back to my house and watch a movie since we both already ate dinner." I say as we pull away on to the road. "Sounds great!" Gwen says with the biggest grin on her face. 

When we get back to my place we end up taking ten minutes choosing a movie and end up settling on Everest. "You are so beautiful did I tell you that this hour?" I say which just makes her blush the most adorable way ever." Yes but you could say it again" she said as she bit her lip and dam if that ain't that the sexist thing. "You are so beautiful Gwen Stefani" I say as I pull her closer to me. She leans over putting her head on my chest. I rest my cheek on the top of her head softly. She takes my hand and pulls it to her face while looking up at me. I leaned over and our lips meet Gwen slightly gasping as our tongues touch. She tastes so sweet and wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been almost a month now since our first kiss. Gwen some how makes me fall more in love with her every day. She is the most amazing thing in my life right now. We are on the set of The Voice right now filming for the battle rounds. I walk up to her chair after we take a break from filming. "Hey sweetheart" I say making her blush. "Blake people will see" she says. Gwen wants to keep our relationship a secret for a while because of her boys. I understand and honestly think it's a good idea.

"Oh come on Gwen, they won't think nothin of me talk in to you" I say reassuring her that we are fine. "Ok fine but we only talk right now" she said glancing up at me from her chair. I agreed knowing that after we finish up here we will head back to my house to hang out. "So beautiful what do ya want to talk about?" I asked curiosity running me. "Hmmm... what about our albums" she said with a smile creeping across her face. "How is yours goin? I heard that y'all are gonna have a lot of songs on there!" I said. "Yup this album is gonna be so rad! I am so excited! What about you?!" Gwen says excitement filling her. " it's going great I have a lot to write about now" I smiled as I say this.

"You're so sweet!" She blushes a little. Damn she is just so cute! "I'm sweet awww" I say having fun with it. "The sweetest Blake" Gwen giggles and I can't help but laugh a little. "Well you're the cutest" I tell her. She looks down slightly embarrassed. "No you are" and we both laugh at our back and forth. I wish I could be with her forever cause she just makes me feel so good. I can't wait till we get done filming and head over to my place. I got a pretty good idea of how it's gonna go...


	5. Chapter 5

We got to my house late that night. I wasn't complaining though cause that meant we could sit on the couch and watch a movie. All while I held my Gwen close to me. We ended up falling asleep on the couch watching The Avengers. Her choice surprisingly cause I would have chosen somethin else. From what I watched it was a good movie.

I woke up to a sleeping Gwen in my arms. Gosh she was so damn beautiful and peaceful when she slept! I didn't dare to move afraid to wake her up and ruin the moment. I laid there holding her close to me not wanting to ever let her go. I heart swelled when I glanced down at her in my arms so fragile. In that moment I just knew this was gonna be for the long haul and I was happy about it.

Gwen stirred in my arms looking up at me with a sleepy smile on her beautiful face. "Good mornin sunshine" I say smiling back down at her. "good morning cowboy" she says as she shifts in my arms to face me. Gwen puts her hands on my chest and pulls me in for a long soft kiss. It was so sweet and amazing and I never wanted it to end. She pulls away from the kiss first "so cowboy we have got till eleven then I have to go pick up my boys from their dad's house" Gwen says as she gives me the most sexy look I have ever seen. I pull her in for a short sweet kiss. "well I wonder what we could do till then" I tease. She kisses me again "hmmm... well we could stay on this couch and make out some more" she says in between kisses. "I think I like that idea" and so we do. Her kisses are so soft and passionate and wonderful. She leaves at around eleven and I am left on the couch with the taste of her still on my lips wishing it didn't have to end.


	6. Chapter 6

It was Monday and Gwen and I were sitting down about to watch the blinds together. "So Blake I was talking to my boys yesterday. They asked me if you could come over and hang out with them sometime. I told them I would ask you but you don't have to if you don't want to!" I looked at her a little surprised because she hadn't wanted me to meet the boys yet. She was afraid of what they might think and I totally understood. "Of course I'll come over and hang out with them." I say watching as her expression changes from fear to surprise and joy. "Really?! I mean you don't have to just because you feel like you have to." she says with the most modest and cute expression. "I want to Gwen" I tell her.

Gwen throws her arms around me in a hug. I pull her in and squeeze, holding her tight to my chest. "You are so amazing Cowboy!" she says as she glances up at me with a huge smile on her face. "So are you sweetheart, in so many ways." I tell her as she puts her hands on each side of my face. Staring into her beautiful brown eyes I put one hand on hers and the other on the back of her head. Stroking her hair I pull her in for a kiss. It is soft, sweet, passionate and wonderful. She gasps our lips only moving slightly apart as our tongues touch. The kiss becomes more fierce as neither of us want to stop. My tongue dominating over her's as I pull her closer to me not wanting her to drift away. Gwen's arms now wrapped around my neck and fingers running thru my curls. My hands stroking her back pulling her so close she is pressed against me now. 

I pull my lips off her's needing more, as I start kissing along her jaw line. Gwen gasps as I nip down her neck kissing her after every one. A small grone escapes her and makes me smile. I am glad she is as crazy about me as I am about her. Gwen pulls my face up to her's and I press my lips to her's. She welcomes my tongue and I pull her close to me again. She moves so she is sitting on my lap and I can't help but feel even more turned on by this. Our lips never leaving each other as we kiss even more rushed than before, not able to get enough of each other. I pull back a little as Gwen starts kissing my neck and lightly biting my ear. Dam she is hot!


	7. Chapter 7

In that moment I flip us over so I'm on top careful not to put all my weight on her. Staring down at her longing over taking me. I duck down and our mouths crashed together, tongues frantic for each other. Gwen puts her hands on the top of my back pushing down. I lay down all the way on her and kiss her more fully now. Slowly moving down kissing her neck then collarbone and nipping lightly before each kiss. Her hands move to the back of my head and interlace in my hair holding me their. Dam this is the best make out ever! 

Gwen pulls my head back up to her and I kiss her like I haven't seen her in years. We don't break the seal till she has to breath. Gwen wrapped her legs around my waist, with her arms still around my neck. She tightens around me "Dam Gwen you are so fuckin sexy" I say before she pulls me in for another kiss. I slide my hand under her and hold her ass for more leverage. Dam even fully clothed this is fuckin turnin me on. I start slowly moving my body up and down against her hearing her grone as I do. "So sexy" is all she can get out before I kiss her. It feels so dam good! A deep grone escapes from the back of my throat. Gwen frantically starts unbuttoning my shirt as I kiss her again pressing my lips against hers hard forcing my tongue in. She finally gets my shirt unbuttoned and I pull it off of me throwing it on the ground. She pulls me down on her gasping as we touched. My hand slides back under her as she pulls me back on her, my erection rubbing against her more fully now. I can hear her gasp from the pleasure.

I realize that if we didn't stop now we never would and I want our first time not to be rushed. After kissing her one last time I reluctantly sit up on the couch. " what's wrong baby" she asks a little confused. "We gotta stop while we're ahead sweetheart. I don't want our first time to be so rushed." I say looking over at her. Gwen nods and sits up putting her arms around my neck. She rests her head on my bear shoulder. "You are the sweetest man I have ever met Blake. I agree we should wait." I wrap my arms around her and hold her in a hug against my naked chest. I am the luckiest man alive.


	8. Chapter 8

I took Gwen's hand and lead her to my bedroom. We both got ready for bed, me in my boxers and her in underwear and a t-shirt. I crawled in bed after her and pulled her close to me. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep, Gwen with her head on my chest. It was the best night of sleep I have had in a while.

"Blake the sun baby." Gwen said waking me up. I moaned not wanting to move and held her tighter so she wouldn't either. "Baby the sun's in my eyes" she repeated and I without letting her go closed the shades. I turned back towards her lookin into her sleepy eyes wondering how i got so dam lucky. "Good mornin sweetness" I say still groggy from having just woke up. Her sleepy smile once again so beautiful. 

We ended up staying in bed talking and snuggling for another hour. We both got changed and ate breakfast before getting into her car to go pick up the boys. I am both nervous and excited all at once. I really hope that they like me... "they are going to be so happy to hang out with you Blake! Thank you so much for this!" She says glancing over at me for a second from the drivers side. "Gwen it is no problem! I'm really excited to hang out with them too!" I say unable to stop staring at the wonderful mother of three I have sitting next to me.

We arrive at dipshit's house to pick up the boys and Gwen gets out to go up to the house. She comes back into view a minute later with a baby Apollo on her hip and a hyperactive Kingston and Zuma running to the car bags in hand. Once the boys get close enough to see me they start jumping up and down and sprinting to the car. Kingston reaches it first opening the door and climbing in with Zuma right behind him. "Blake you came!" they both say in unison. "Heck yea I came I ain't gonna miss out on hanging out with you guys!" I tell them smiling as I do so. Gwen reaches the car and straps in Apollo, then gets in her self. This is gonna be a great day I can already tell.


	9. Chapter 9

The boys talked up a storm on the way back to Gwen's house. When we finally reached the house Kingston and Zuma jumped out of the car and ran up to the house bags in hand. I got out and followed them while Gwen got Apollo out. I walked inside and the boys were halfway down the hall. Kingston stopped in his tracks and turned around "Hey Blake can we play catch together?" The boy asked with an excited and expectant look on his face. There was no way I could say no to him "Sure King! Put your bag in your room and I will meet you in the back yard!" I said as his expression was overcome with joy as he spun around sprinting down the hall towards his room. 

Gwen walked up next to me with a happy Apollo in her arms. "You didn't have to do that ya know" she said looking up at me. "I know but I wanted to" I tell her calm in my voice. Gwen and I are sitting in chairs on the porch with Apollo playing on the ground with his toy cars. Kingston and Zuma come running out of the house excited. Kingston has his football in hand, Zuma his guitar, blank sheet music and a pencil. "Blake ya want to play catch now" King asks jumping up and down in excitement. "ya sure!" I say as I stand up. King runs out into the lawn and throws the ball to me. I catch it and throw it back as I join him. Gwen just sits there with the biggest smile on her face and it's so dam cute. 

Zuma is sitting at the table strumming his guitar and writing down his music. He looks up at me "hey Blake do you think you could help me with this once you're done playing catch?" his expression is shy and like he was expecting a no, I suspect his father said that to him all the time. "Yea sure Zuma!" I tell him. I smile as a look of complete surprise and excitement filled his face. "Thank you Blake!" the boy said cheerfully before going back to his music. I was happy to help and happy to see Gwen's huge smile on her face. King and I finished up catch thirty minutes later both tried from it. I walk up the the porch and sit down in a heap next to Zuma. "Can I see the song your writing?" I ask him. Zuma turns and hands me the music. I read it and am amazed by how great it is! Zuma has some real potential. "I know it's not very good..." I looked at him bewildered as to why he would think that. "No Zuma this is good, really good! There are a few things you could fix but it is really good!" I tell him, a smile stretches across his face. I started giving him advice, suggestions and to my surprise he seemed to appreciate my honesty with him. We worked till dinner that night and only went in because we had to.


	10. Chapter 10

After diner we all decided to sit down and watch a movie together. "Mom can we watch Ant Man?" Kingston asked Gwen. She glanced over at me as if looking for my approval. I nodded to her "Yea King why don't you put it in and we can watch it after I put Apollo to bed" Gwen said as she picked up Apollo. The toddler started whining and reaching for me to my surprise. Gwen got a perplexed look on her face. "I'll put him to bed if ya want" I told her. "You don't have to Blake" she said trying to hid the hope on her face. "No but I want to" I tell her. 

Gwen hands me Apollo and instantly the toddler calms down. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and rested his head on my shoulder. Gwen smiled and I placed my hands under him and on his back to support him. I walked slowly to Apollo's room as I rested my cheek on his head. When I reached his bed I slowly set him down. Sitting back up looking back down at his small figure. God I love that little boy. I leaned down and softly kissing him on his head. "Good night Apollo" I said as I walked away, the little boy fast asleep. 

I reached the living room to find everyone on the couch waiting to start the movie. "Apollo is in bed fast asleep" I said as I came around the couch noticing that Gwen left a spot next to her for me. I sat down leaving room between us so the boys wouldn't suspect anything. Kingston and Zuma made it halfway through the movie before passing out. Once we realized the boys we asleep Gwen moved closer to me laying her head on my chest and cuddling up next to me. I placed my arm around her pulling her close to me. Gwen looked up at me with her soft brown eyes, her hand moved to my cheek. I leaned down as her arms went around my neck pulling me in for a sweet kiss. Only pulling away when we both needed air. I sat back looking back to the TV. "I knew you guys were dating" the voice coming from Kingston. Gwen quickly looking over at King who was sitting up. "Go to bed now both of you" she said sternly to both boys who were now up. They both shrugged their shoulders and headed off to bed. Tonight was a good night.


	11. Chapter 11

I went home that night with the biggest grin plastered across my face. I soon realized after waking up that today would be the first day we wouldn't see each other. I understood that she wanted to spend time with her boys. I quickly grabbed my phone calling Adam. "Hey dip shit" he answered. "Hey moron I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" I told him. "I don't know I pretty busy" the dip shit said with sarcasm coming through loud and clear. "No I'm just kidding I'm free. What do you want to do?" Adam asked and I could practically hear the smile through the phone. I hadn't really thought about what we might do but then I got an idea. "I was thinking we could go to a K-1 Speed Racing place" I told him. "Sound good to me! I'll be over in about an hour!" he said before hanging up.

I got took a shower and got dressed getting ready to go. I went down stairs and sat on my couch watching The Blacklist. It was a good show, I enjoyed the amount of violence and mystery. Almost as soon as the episode ended my door bell rang. I shut the TV off, it must be the pretty boy. Stopping and opening the door, Adam was standing there tapping his foot. "Alright lets go! Are we taking your car or mine?!" I asked him. "Mine and I'm driving. I would like to make it there in one piece thank you!" he said with a smirk on his face. "Hey I'm not that bad of a driver I just hate this stupid LA traffic" I tell him as I pull the pretty boy into a bear hug. "Stop get off me! Stop manhandling me you Sasquatch!" Adam yelled acting grossed out. "I thought you liked my hugs" I said trying to sound a little offended.

We got to the K-1 place a little after noon. Getting in our cars, Adam lifted his helmet visor "You're going down hillbilly!" he said smiling. "You wish pretty boy!" I say as I gun it seeing the guy waving us to go. He passes me in the second lap but I quickly take back the lead in the third. I win the first race and second, he wins the third rubbing it in my face as much as I did to him. I ended up winning the fourth race and Adam won the fifth race. On the last race we both gave it everything we had. I won, barely passing him on the last lap. On our way back to the house it was three in the afternoon. "You only won that last race because I let you!" he said sounding irritated. "Keep telling yourself that Adam!" I say with a smirk on my face enjoying rubbing it in. We arrive at my house "get out of my car hillbilly" Adam says with a jokingly serious face. "oh come on don't be like that. You had fun admit it!" I say as I get out. "What ever Sasquatch I will see you on set on Monday" Adam said as he rolls his eyes. I laugh "yea I'll see you then" I tell him as I walk back to the house. Wow I went all day without thinking about Gwen and now that's all I can do. I enter my house collapsing on my couch smiling as I think about her.


	12. Chapter 12

My thoughts were interrupted by a small whining. I quickly got up looking for the source of it. There was another whine and it was coming from the front porch. I slowly opened up the front door and peered out. There sitting in a heap on my front porch was a German Shepherd puppy. As soon as it saw me it lifted it's head and whined again. I slowly opened the door so I didn't scare it. I knelt down and slowly picked up the small puppy cradling it against my chest. There was no collar but instead a note attached to a string around it's neck.

I brought the puppy inside and slowly set it down on my couch sitting next to it as I did. I took the note off careful not to hurt the dog. "So your owners didn't want ya" I say to the puppy after reading the note. The puppy half crawled its way over to me resting it's head on my lap. Gwen and the boys would love a puppy."Alright I'll keep ya" I need to think of a name. Then it hit me "I think I'm gonna call ya Conway" at the sound of his name Conway started to wag his little tail. "I guess you like your name, don't ya" I say to him. I got up and went out to the store to pick up stuff for him. When I got back I gave Conway his new stuffed duck and headed up stairs to set it all up in my room. 

I came back downstairs to find Conway on the floor playing with his duck in the living room. "Alright Conway lets go take a look at your new stuff" I tell him obviously to into his duck to care. I walked over picking him and his duck up and head upstairs to my room. As soon as I set him down he takes off running and jumps on his dogie bed. I fall over laughing as he starts playing with his new toys. Sitting up I grab his new blue collar. I pick up the excited pup and have to manhandle him into his collar. I set him down and sit there with his duck in hand as he tries to get it away from me. "Well I guess we have ourselves a favorite toy, now don't we" I say smiling at the puppy looking up at me with a mouth full of the duck. He lets go and barks as if agreeing. "You are one spoiled pup I hope you know that" I say as Conway runs over to his food bowl to eat. Well today did not at all go how I thought it would.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the start of my chapters bein longer! Plz comment, give feedback and/ or ideas for the next chapter! Thx!!

I wake up to something licking my face. I opened my eyes using my hand to wipe the slobber off my face. "Seriously Conway" I tell the puppy as he sits on my bed wagging his tail. "I suppose you need to go out right" I say looking at him as I slide out of bed. He jumps down and follows me to the back door. I hook him up to the chain so he doesn't run away and let him out to do is business. I make myself a cup of coffee before letting him back in. I trudged over to the couch and flopped down with Conway jumping up next to me. I flip on the TV just as the doorbell rings. I grunt as I get up, Conway jumping off my lap and running to the door. I open it wondering who would be here at ten o'clock on a Saturday. Gwen was standing on the porch "Hey cowboy did you just wake up" She says a big smile on her face making me smile too. "Maybe" I say laughing and moving to the side to let her in.  


Conway must have gone back to the living room when I opened the door because he wasn't there when Gwen walked in. "I've got a bit of a surprise for ya" I tell her when I pull her in for an long much needed hug. "really" she says as I slip my hand behind her head and pull her in for a long kiss. It was sweet and wonderful just like always. Gwen breaks it first looking up at me with a smile. She uses her finger to rub the lipstick off my lips. I grab her hand leading her to the living room. As soon as we enter Conway jumps off the couch and Gwen lets go of my hand with a squeal, scooping up Conway in her arms. "Oh my god Blake he is so cute!" Gwen says like a kid getting her first puppy. "his name is Conway. I found the poor pup yesterday with a note sayin his owners didn't want him. So I decided to keep em!" I tell her as a ridiculously big grin spreads across my face.  


"He is so cute! Why would anyone give him up!" Gwen says a little upset as she pets Conway's head. He squirms in her arms and Gwen puts him down. Conway runs up to me and I pick him up. "Wow he really likes you" Gwen says as she walks over to me. "It's kinda cute" she tells me as she reaches me. "Oh yea" I wispier feeling her fingers stroking my hair line at the back of my head. "Yea" Gwen says pulling my head forward for a kiss. At first it is slow and all lips but I needed more than just that. I slid my tongue in kissing he more fully. Our tongues played a little wrestling match mine over powering hers eventually. Conway jumped out of my arms and trotted up stairs freeing my arms. I wrapped them around her waist. Gwen broke the kiss her lips only centimeters from mine "I guess he had enoph of us kissing" she said her eyes dark with lust. "he may have had enoph but I haven't" I say crashing our lips together. Gwen's fingers roaming through my hair and my hands going from the small of her back to her waist. I walk us back and to the couch as we sit down.  


Our lips never breaking the seal as she moves to straddling my lap. Our tongues and hands furious for each other after only a day apart. She goes from straddling me ass in the air to settling full on. I can feel my erection stirring as we continue to make out. I know she likes to make out and I am willing to do anything to make her happy. My hands slip under her shirt hungry to feel her skin. She pulls back slightly with a gasp before starting to slow grind on my lap. A grunt escapes my throat causing Gwen to smile into my lips. Our kisses get faster and more desperate as she pulls my shirt completely off and I do the same to her. I pull away from her lips and making quick work of her bra. I kiss, nip and use my tongue on her nipples till they are full. Smiling at every groan and shudder that I cause to happen. Dam she is so sexy when she is like this and it turns me on even more than I already am if that is even possible.  


Her slow grind on my hardness is going to be the death of me. Needing to taste her lips again I pull her into me our lips meeting in a desperate and sloppy kiss. Gwen pulls away kissing my neck and nipping lightly at it. "Fucking hell" I say as her fingers tug lightly at my hair. I need to lay down and have more space. I pick her up startling her a little and wrapping her legs around my waist. My hands go to her ass to hold her up as I start kissing her jawline and neck. I walk us up stairs making out the whole way to my bed room. Laying Gwen down gently then moving over top of her on the bed careful not to put all of my weight on her. Crane my neck down and kiss her neck moving down to her stomach and then just above her jeans. I need more to feel and explore, I look up at Gwen her eyes shut and head back. "Can I take these off" I ask her. I know I can but I don't want to force her to do anything she's not comfortable with. Unlike that good for nothing piece of shit husband she had before. Gwen nods her head and I slowly strip the jeans off her kissing as I go. Dam she is so soft and silky, she smells so amazing too. "You are so dam beautiful ya know that right" I tell her as I peel the jeans off and toss them on the floor. We made out and made love for the next four hours and it was amazing. We lay in my bed out of breath and exhausted. Her head is on my chest and my arms around her. Eventually the both of us drift off to sleep for a while.  



	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post every to every other day! Thx for reading! I would love feedback and ideas from y'all!! Again thx for reading!

I woke up realizing the bed was empty. Flipping on my side Gwen wasn't in bed and the clock read five o'clock p.m. Grabbing my phone off the charger and turning it on to see it was still Saturday. Where is Gwen at then and why did she just leave? Right then the smell of stake overtook my senses and caused my mouth to water. "She's makin dinner" I said softly to myself as I rose from the bed and shuffled down stairs to the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen sure enoph Gwen was there two plates prepared on with steak, potatoes and greenbeans. The other had salid instead of steak but the rest was the same. She looked up, a smile crossing her beautiful face when she sees me. "Well look at that the dead has risen" Gwen jokes moving over to me. I wrap her in a tight bear hug resting my cheek on her head. "You didn't have to make dinner Gwen, I would have" I say moving back a little to see her face. "Yes but I wanted to. Plus you weren't getting up any time soon" she says smiling at me. "ok well let's go eat then" I say grabbing Gwen's hand and leading her to the table.  


After we finished eating we went over and sat on the couch. I flipped on the TV looking for a good movie to watch. We ended up settling on The Guardian. I laid down on the couch Gwen in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her, Conway jumping up on the couch by our feet after just being let in. Gwen giggles when she sees him resting his head on my feet and looking up at us. I have to admit he was one cute German Shepherd puppy. He was surprisingly well behaved and trained for a puppy. Which reminded me that I needed to take him to the vet tomorrow. He needed to get all his shots and a check up, plus I want to know how old he is. He was still small the size of a football.  


Gwen Shifted in my arms snapping me out of my thought. I glanced down to see she had fallen asleep. I was not about to let us sleep on the couch again because it kills our backs in the morning. I carefully got up turning to face her, picking her up bridal style and carrying her upstairs to bed. I set her down pulling the comforter up over her. I changed into my pajama pants and white t-shirt, climbing into bed and warping my arms around her. Conway ran into the room and jumped up on the bed, laying down at our feet. In the two days I have had him he only slept in his bed during the day, always sleeping at my feet at night. He was an energetic pup, always playing with his stuffed duck. It was definitely was his favorite toy and I needed to make a mental note to take it with me tomorrow when I take him to the vet. I had set up an appointment shortly after dinner today with a Doctor Gregg. The appointment was for noon tomorrow.I drifted off to sleep listening to Gwen's soft breaths.  


I could feel Gwen kissing my neck whispering "Blake wake up. Babe it's time to wake up". I cracked and eye open seeing her face just inches from mine. "Good morning Cowboy" she says and I can't help but smile. I take her by surprise pushing her down on me, our lips crashing together. A small gasp escapes Gwen as she smiles against my lips. "Good mornin Sweetheart" I say pulling back a little. I grab my phone off the charger and see it is ten o'clock. "Dam I have to get ready to take Conway to the vet" I tell her as I regretfully pull away getting out of bed. "Maybe I will come with you" she says jumping up. I come up behind Gwen wrapping my arms around her. She lets out a giggle and we both stand there for a second with a big smile on our faces. "I would love for you to come with me. If we are gonna get there in time we better hurry cause L.A. traffic sucks" I say letting her go and heading to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready.  


We finish getting ready at around eleven. I walk into the bedroom, grabbing Conway's duck and leash. Strolling down stairs I find him on the couch sleeping in the sun. "Conway come'er" I say to him. The puppy jumped off the couch and ran over to me. After I leashed him up I met Gwen at the front door and we headed to the truck. Conway road in the back seat with his duck in his mouth the whole way to the vet. "Alright Conway let's go" I tell him as I take his leash and help him out of the truck. Gwen walks next to me her fingers interlace mine as we enter the vet clinic. I hand Gwen his leash and she heads to sit down in the waiting room while I go up to the front desk to check us in. It is only a matter of minutes before the papers are filled out and we are called back by the vet. Taking his leash and Gwen's hand we walk to the room and sit down.  


"Good afternoon Mr. Shelton" Doctor Gregg says as she walks into the room. "You too" I say. "Well who do we have here" she says as she reaches down and pets Conway. "This here is Conway, he is a German Shepherd. I found him two days ago with a note sayin the owners didn't want him so I took the poor sap in." I explain. "May I" She asks wanting to pick him up. I nod and she picks Conway up placing him on the table and starts the examination. An hour later she finally finishes. "Well Mr. Shelton you got yourself a healthy ten week old puppy." She says as she hands me the leash. Conway was surprisingly good during the shots and didn't whine. We left shortly after finishing the paperwork. When we got home the two of us played and spoiled the hell out of Conway for doing so good at the vet's.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to update! It has been one crazy week and so many Shefani updates!

It was Monday and I was on my way to set. Gwen had left my house yesterday at around midnight. Now I was rushing to get to work early to see her beautiful face. In my back seat Conway was lying down playing with his toy duck. "Did you have fun yesterday bud?" I asked the dog knowing he didn't understand me. To my surprise he barked happily at me. It took about thirty minutes for me to reach The Voice set. As soon as I parked my truck I jumped out with Conway and headed to Gwen's trailer. As I approached I could see the light on and I knocked. After a couple seconds she swung it open with a huge smile.  


I walked in with Conway close behind. As I entered the trailer I could see Kingston and Zuma on the couch and Apollo on the floor. The boys looked up and jumped off the couch when they saw Conway. "Blake you got a new dog!" Zuma practically yelled in excitement. The boys ran up "can we pet him?" Kingston asked. "yea sure! His name is Conway, he is a German Shepherd." I tell them as they bend down to pet him. I look up smiling at Gwen and see she is too. I unhook Conway's leash after shutting the door and let the boys play with him. Gwen and I walk over and sit on the couch. She pulls me in for a long hug as soon as she sees the boys are distracted. I berried my nose in her hair drinking in the sweet smell of perfume. I pulled back to look at her more clearly and dam she was beautiful.  


Apollo laughs and stands up wobbling over to me. I can't help but get the gruffest grin on my face as he puts his small hands on my knee wanting up. I glanced at Gwen and picked him up placing the little boy on my lap. Gwen smiled the biggest I have seen. "Bwake" Apollo said as he turned putting his tiny hands on both sides of my face. I start talking to him and tickling him so he laughs. The whole time Gwen smiling and laughing along. It eventually comes time for me to go to my own trailer and get ready. I leash up Conway and Gwen walks me out shutting the door behind her. I turn placing my hand on her back and pulling her close. We kiss and I never want it to end because it is so sweet and soft. I pull away slightly after a long moment "Been wantin to do that all fuckin day" I say as she smiles. "I have been wanting you to do that all day" Gwen tells me pulling away and heading up the steps of her trailer. "I will see you on set in a couple hours Cowboy" she smiles back at me.  


I left Carson with Conway, him having volunteered to hold his leash while we filmed. Conway seemed pretty darn happy with that and walked everywhere with Carson. I sat in my chair stealing glances at Gwen in her amazing outfit. She always out did herself, she could wear a t-shit and sweats and still look sexy. "Cut, ok we will take lunch break. Be back in an hour so we can finish up." yelled the director. Gwen shot out of her chair as the boys came out on set and hugged her. Carson walked up Conway's leash in hand. "You have yourself one cute dog here Blake" he said handing me the leash as Conway jumped on my lap. "Yup I do" I tell him before he turns around to head off stage. Pharrell was already off stage and I couldn't help but look over at Gwen as she took her boys to get lunch. She looked back at me with a smile before disappearing.  


"So you got yourself a new dog. What did you miss Gwen so much in the one day you didn't see her that you just had to have a dog." I practically jumped out of my seat not realizing that Adam he walked up behind me. "Adam you piece of shit, You scared the hell out of me!" I yell at him. What the hell is he laughing at "You dumb Sasquatch. You were so caught up in her that you didn't even notice me behind you" he said bending over cracking up. I stood, starting to walk away and head for lunch. I didn't need to hear Adam laughing at me. "Wait up" he yelled and he ran after me. Finely caching up "how much do you like her Blake?" he asks not looking at me. "I fall for her more and more every day" I say after a long pause. "I could tell. I'm happy you two are together, really. You make each other happy and I don't have to clean your drunk ass up anymore." he says at first serious then cracking a smile at the end. We reach the table after getting our food and sit down. "Me too man." I say and that was the end of the conversation. We sat eating and getting on each others nurves but mostly just enjoying ourselves.  



	16. Chapter 16

We got done filming at around four that day. Kingston and Zuma ran up to me after the show "Blake can we come over and hang out at your house tonight? Mom said we had to ask you." they said in unison. I was surprised and happy "yea of course y'all can come over" I tell them. The run off yelling thank you as they go. I smile to myself and head to my car with Conway. It is a long drive home singing along to some Johnny Cash on the way. I slipped out of my truck with Conway and went inside. After poring him a bowl of food and water I went up stairs and got changed into more comfortable clothes. I sat on my couch wondering what I was gonna do when Gwen and the boys got here. I decided to cook stake, mashed potatoes, and green beans for dinner. I headed out on the back porch to get started on the steak, it was warm out and Conway went to run around in the yard. An hour went by when my doorbell rang, i closed the grill lid and went to answer the door.  


Gwen and the boys were all changed into more comfortable clothes. "Hey y'all! Come on in!" I tell them as I move to the side. They all walk in "Thanks for letting us come over" Gwen says as we head to the back porch. "Any time!" I tell her. "Hey Blake do you want to play catch or tag?" Zuma asked me with a big smile on his face. We reached the back yard "Sure we can play tag Z man" I say as I check on the steak. "Cool your it!" Zuma yells before him and Kingston run off the porch and into the yard. Gwen sits down with Apollo at the table. I run off the porch after them avoiding Conway who is running around with us. We play for a while then head up to the porch sweaty and tired. I take the steak off the grill and bring the rest of the food out side. We all sit down to eat, too tired to talk.  


We headed inside and I cleaned up dinner. "Hey King why don't you go pick out a movie for us all to watch" I said as we walked into the kitchen. "Ok" he said before running into the living room with Zuma close behind. I started to wash the dishes when Gwen came up behind me putting her arms around my waist and head on my shoulder. I smiled "hey there" I said to her. "Thank you for having us over. The boys had a lot of fun." She said into my shirt. "hey my girlfriends kids can come over any time, they don't have to ask" I tell her as I finish up. I turn around wrapping my arms around her pulling her close to me. I rest my cheek on her head "any time just come on over. If I have plans I'll cancel them" I tell Gwen. It's the truth I wouldn't think twice about it I would drop everything no matter how important for her. She is my whole world and I fall for her more and more each day. I never felt this way with... I mean I loved her but not the same overwhelming love that I feel for this beautiful women in my arms right now.  


I see Kingston at the door to the kitchen and hold up my finger to tell him we need a minute. He nods and heads back into the living room. I can feel Gwen's breath get shaky and my shirt get a little wet. "God you are just so amazing Blake" She says not lifting her head up. "Gwen you are beautiful and amazing. I ask myself every day how I got lucky enough to be with you. You are an amazing mother and person." I tell her and truly meant it all. I can feel her soft crying muffled by my chest. "God Blake you are so sweet. You always know how to make me feel good." She says as she lifts her head. I look at her red tear streaked face and wipe away the last of them with my thumbs. "Gwen you are always beautiful. You could be in sweats, a t-shirt and have no makeup on. You are still beautiful. No matter what and don't you forget it." I tell her as I lean down and softly kiss her on the forehead. We linger there for a while before getting her cleaned up and going out into the living room with the boys.  


I looked at Kingston as we sat down on the couch and he smiled. We watched Eight Below together, Zuma's choice because Kingston couldn't find one he wanted to watch. Everyone but me and Kingston fell asleep half way threw the movie. King stood and walked over to sit next to me. I looked at him surprised "thank you for taking care of my mom. You seem to make her happy and that makes me happy cause she never used to smile that way around my dad." he said still watching the movie. I smiled to myself and pulled him in for a hug "Always" I say and he nods. Looking to my left to see Kingston and then looking to the right and seeing her and zuma I wonder to myself how I got so lucky. I think to myself how happy Ill be if this is my life every single day.


	17. Chapter 17

The live shows were only a week away and I had to face possibly running into Miranda at the CMAs today. Gwen and I decided to meet up at the after party and go from there. I knew I probably wasn't gonna win anything but I honestly didn't care because I had my girl. So now I am sitting in the front row ten seats away from my ex while my good buddy Brad cracks a few jokes about my divorce. I didn't mind them and actually would have been disappointed if he hadn't joked about it. Country music is like one big slightly dysfunctional family so we can poke fun at each other and assert the elephant in the room with out anyone getting offended.  


I was right about not winning anything but honestly I am glad that Chris won Male Vocalist of the Year, it was well deserved. I walked into the after party met by many hellos. Looking around I finally spotted Gwen sitting at one of the tables looking around till our eyes finally met. She stood and we walked to each other. She looked so beautiful even though she was in jeans and a jacket. She always did no matter what she was in. I put my arms on her waist and pulled her in for a soft kiss. "I'll introduce you to some people here" I tell her as we hold hands. She smiles up at me "I would like that, but do you think they will like me?" Gwen says as worry clouds her eyes. "They will love you" I say. We head off and I introduce her to my manager, Chris Janson, Cole Swindell, Frankie Ballard and many more of my friends. She did just fine and every one loved her.  


We stayed for a couple hours talking and catching up. "Hey babe it's getting late do you want to head back to the hotel?" Gwen asked as she finished talking to one of the producers. I grabbed her hand interlocking our fingers "Sure sweetheart" I tell her and we head to the door. As we leave I turn and we see some photographers but it is to late to do anything and they take pictures. "Well there goes our secret dating life" Gwen says as we get to the car. "It will be ok. Just ignore them. They aren't worth our time." I tell her trying to get that beautiful smile back. I succeed as we slide into the car still hand in hand. Once the door shuts she puts her head on my shoulder and lets out a sigh. I turn my head and kiss her hair line, wrapping my arm around her. Gwen lifts her head up to meet my lips and we kiss. There was something different about this kiss. It was soft, tender and filled with love and I never wanted it to end. God I love her so much it hurts but I wont tell her not yet. I don't want to scare her away, or make thing weird between us. I love her but I won't tell her, not till the moment is perfect.  


I sat there the girl of my dreams in my arms and I couldn't have been happier. When we finally arrived at the hotel it was two in the morning. The two of us got changed into our pajamas and slid into bed. We were both to tired to do anything else but go to bed. I laid down covering us both in the comforter, wrapping my arms around Gwen pulling her close. She fit perfectly against me and I loved that about her. I laid there and listened to her soft breaths as she slowly drifted of to sleep. Her quite breathing helping me to finally find sleep myself. I dreamed that night of Gwen and her boys living out on my ranch with me as one family. No tabloids, paparazzi, or annoying haters, just us and Conway.  


I woke up at around ten that Thursday with the biggest smile on my face. I couldn't wait for The Voice to be over so Gwen and I could go to the ranch and just be together. I looked down at the sleepy mess of blond hair next to me and couldn't help but fall more in love. She was so gorgeous even in the morning with her hair a mess and no makeup on. I laid there for a while soaking in her beauty. At around ten thirty she woke up "what are you staring at Cowboy" she asked me with that amazing smile of hers. "The most beautiful woman on this planet babe" I told her and meaning every word. She blushed at me witch just made her look cuter than she already was. I leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. We laid in that hotel bed for another half hour making out before getting up to get ready for our flight back to L.A. I wish we could have stayed there all day but she had her boys to get and I knew that Adam wasn't gonna want to watch Conway forever. So we left and got on our jet, going back home to the craziness and chaos of our normal lives.  



	18. Chapter 18

The next couple weeks flew by and there was so much going on that I barely had time to breath. When the finally finally came and went we were all trying to catch our breaths. Gwen and I caught the first plan out of L.A to Oklahoma. On the plan I couldn't help but be excited. Conway sat on Gwen's lap as she sat close to me. "I am so excited to have a couple weeks just you and me!" she said grinning ear to ear. "I'm excited too!" I tell her as I stare at that amazing smile of hers. "What are you staring at?" she asks me looking even cuter with a confused look on her face. "Your beautiful smile" I tell her making her smile more. "you are one funny Cowboy Blake" Gwen says while giggling. "I'm serious" I tell her trying to keep a straight face but failing badly.  


We land less than an hour later and head out of the plain to my truck already there for me to drive. We all piled in, Conway in the back and Gwen sitting next to me. Conway was looking out the window with curiosity at his new surroundings. This was his first time out of L.A. and I am sure he is gonna love it. With all the open space to run around and play, Conway is gonna love it here. As we are driving to the ranch my left hand is on the steering wheel while my right was on Gwen's thigh. She was looking out the window as Oklahoma passed by. "I love it here Blake. People are so nice, no paparazzi, and you can see for miles. It is so peaceful and nice." She says suddenly and I can't help but smile. Lightly squeezing her thigh "I love it here too" I say glancing at her smiling face for a second. We arrived at the ranch and I let Conway out of the truck to run around. He was so excited and took off running around the ranch. I couldn't help but crack up laughing "well I guess we know Conway likes it here" Gwen says laughing too.  


"Hey Gwen follow me" I tell her as i head to the barn. She follows close behind and I bring out two of my horses "I want to show you something" I tell her. "Ok, are you going to tell me what it is" she asks still smiling big. "Nope, you will have to just wait and see" I say with a smirk on my face. After I saddled up both horses and helped Gwen on one, she was riding Faith and I was riding Buck. Faith was named after Faith Hill, Tim got me the horse and decided to name it before hand. Buck I named after Buck Owens. I pulled Buck in front and started on the trail with Gwen just behind me. I knew how much she liked to stroll through the woods, so we went slow and enjoyed the ride. Gwen rode up next to me "so how long till we get there" she asks gazing over at me. "We should be there any second now" I say as we approach the bend of a hill. I stop Buck "We are here" I tell her with the goofiest smile plastered across my face. We both dismount the horses, tying the rains to a tree.  


I take Gwen's hand and lead her up the hill. When we reached the top you can see a big open field. Gwen wrapped her other arm around mine never letting my hand go. She leaned her head on my shoulder and right then I knew this had been a good idea. We sat down on the hill looking out at the field holding on to each other. "It is beautiful Blake" She said her eyes never wavering. I said nothing and just smiled, loving every minute of it. We sat there for a while before I thought I heard barking. At first I just wrote it off, but It started getting louder so I finally turned around to see Conway bouncing up the hill toward us. I immediately burst out laughing which caused Gwen to turn around wondering what was so funny. She started laughing too once he finally reached us, jumping into my lap and collapsing in a heap. We both pet him and talked for a while, enjoying the view from the hill.  


We ended up heading back with Conway running along side our horses. To my surprise Buck and Faith didn't mind Conway and just ignored the pup for the most part. When we got back to the barn Gwen headed inside the house with Conway while I unsaddled and groomed the horses. After i had finished I lead both horses out and to the pasture. Once I got back Gwen was sitting on the porch with a glass of ice tea in hand and Conway at her feet. I couldn't help but grin at how picture perfect it was and how much it reminded me of a scene from a movie or some shit like that. I slowly walked up to the porch and sat down next to her. "It is so amazing out here Blake." Gwen says moving closer to me on the porch swing. "yes it is. You should bring the boys out here some time."I tell her as I put my arm behind her on the back of it. Gwen gazed at me with the prettiest of grins "I'm sure they would love that Cowboy". After a long silence Gwen spoke again "You know they really look up to you. They dress up and like acting like cowboys. I took them horseback riding this one time and they loved it. You really are their idol Blake. Those boys love you." I look down at her kind of shocked at first but then my expression softened to one of pride. I didn't show it but right then I was touched and happy beyond belief because I have been trying so hard to win those boys over. I knew that if the boys didn't like me Gwen would dump my hillbilly ass because those boys came first and I respected that. I loved Gwen's three kids like they were my own and honestly cared a hell of a lot about them. So sitting there hearing Gwen say that made me extremely happy.  



	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am glad so many of y'all like this fanfic! I have been tryin to write a new chapter every day for y'all! Don't forget to comment and give me feedback or ideas!

Yesterday had been amazing, with what Gwen had told me and all that we had done. I stood on my porch with my coffee in hand thinking about everything. From my last marriage to now and everything in between. Miranda and I had a mutual divorce, no one had cheated like the tabloids and everyone else thought. We had simply grown apart, and being away from someone for weeks at a time can do that to a relationship. It's not that we didn't love each other any more but more that we didn't know each other any more. That is what I am afraid will happen to me and Gwen once The Voice starts up again. That is why I want her to be on there and why I have been asking them to add a fifth chair. I don't want us to grow apart like me and Miranda did.

I heard the door to the house shut and knew Gwen had come out. Seconds later she was next to me and her head on my shoulder. I leaned down and we kissed short and sweet. "I think I'm going to go for a run in a bit" She says to me. I encircle her with my arms not wanting her to go."Why you leavin me alone here babe" I ask her almost teasingly. "I'll be back in about an hour. I think you'll survive without me for an hour." Gwen tells me looking up with a smirk on her face. "I don't know I just might die of loneliness." I joke. She laughs "I hope not because then who would I spend the next two weeks with"Gwen teases. I pull her in for another kiss, this one lasting longer than the last.

While Gwen is going for a run I grab my axe and start cutting wood. To anyone else they might think this is just me trying to make up for feeling soft but I was just cutting wood not thinking about anything. I finished that up and decided that now was the perfect time to go hunting. After I was done writing a note I grabbed my bow and climbed on my four wheeler. Leaving the four wheeler on the path I walked thru the woods to my tree stand. About an hour passed before I saw anything and what I saw was a god dam hog. I hate them because they scare off the deer. I stood as quietly as possible before taking aim with my bow. That hog was gonna pay for ruining my hunt today. Once I knew I had the shot, I released hearing the hog squeal before falling to the ground. I jumped down out of the stand and flipped out with excitement that I had killed it. "Yes! I killed it!" I said extremely happy to no one in particular. No matter how many times I hunt it always feels like the first time and I always love the thrill. I walk over removing the arrow before taking a picture. I decide that I'm probably not gonna get anything else today and pick up the hog. When I reach the Four Wheeler I strap it to the back and take off to the house.

I know Gwen isn't a fan of my hunting but also would never tell me that I couldn't hunt. I avoid the house going straight to the barn, where I skin the hog before calling up one of my buddies to come pick it up. He will take it to the butcher in town and get the money for it. I don't really care about that aspect I just don't have room in the fridge for a hog and don't want it wasted. After he picks it up I head into the house having already washed off. Gwen was at the table and practically tackled me when I walked into the house. I let out a grunt as she jumped me "I missed you" she said after kissing me. A big ass smirk spread across my face "It's only been an hour. I thought you said I could survive without you for an hour" I say setting her down but not letting go. "I said you could but I never said I could" Gwen says as her fingers in circle my neck. "oh yea" I say as she bits her lip. Dam that is so sexy, and sure as hell is a turn on. I pick her up and walk to the couch. We make out there for the next hour making up for time we spent away.


	20. Chapter 20

I woke up the next morning to Gwen's head on my chest. I leaned over grabbing my phone off the charger careful not to wake Gwen up. I typed in my password to check my messages. I had only one message and it was from my mom. I opened it and read the message.

**Mom: Hey how's my baby boy doin?! I heard you were in Oklahoma and wanted to know if you were gonna come visit?**

After reading the message I laughed to myself a little bit. Gwen moved looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "what is so funny"she asks with an adorable smile on her face. "my mom wants to know if i'm gonna come visit her" I tell gwen. "you should" she says with a smile on her face. "you sure" I ask her a little hopeful. "yes" gwen tells me. I pull out my phone to text my mom back.

**Blake: Hey mom I'm doin great! I would love to come by, how is later today sound?**

**Mom: Sounds great! You should bring your new girlfriend! I would love to meet her!**  

**Blake: I will ask her mom but I'm not gonna make her come if she feels uncomfortable.**

**Mom: ok Blake!**

"Gwen she wants to know if you are coming. I told her I would ask you first" I say as we sit up against the bed frame. I adjusted my angle so I could see her face. She had an embarrassed smile on her face. "I would love to meet your mom Blake" Gwen tells me as she squeezes my hand and kisses me. The kiss is so soft and sweet that I never want it to end. I quickly shoot my mom two texts before tossing my phone on the bedside table.

**Blake: Gwen says she would love to come! :-)**

**Mom: Can't wait to meet her and see you my baby boy! Love you!**

**Blake: Love you too Mom!**

I move on top of Gwen kissing the life out of her. We lay in bed making out for the next hour. Once we are done getting up and ready we both jump in the truck. Gwen is wearing jeans, cowboy boots, a t-shirt, camo jacket and the hat I gave her. Even without makeup she looked amazing. I was in jeans, plaid shirt, cowboy boots, and my ball cap on. It took about forty three minutes to get to my mom's house from Tish. I parked the truck in the driveway and looked at Gwen. I could tell she was nervous about meeting my mom "Hey don't worry I'm sure she'll love you" I try to reassure her. Gwen nods and I get out and walk around to open her door. "I could have gotten out on my own" she tells me. "I know but I'm aloud to be a gentleman once and awhile" I say pulling her against my chest. Her hands go to my collar "you are always a gentleman Blake" She say kissing me lightly, I smile into her kiss. When I look up that smile turns into complete embarrassment when I see my mom standing in the doorway with a big smile on her face. I looked back down at Gwen to see she too was embarrassed. 

"Well are you just gonna stand there or come give your mama a hug" my mom says. I let Gwen go and walk over to her giving her a big hug. "Look at you! You're so thin! My baby boy needs to eat something" she says pulling away. Let out a long "Mooooom" like a kid who's parents were embarrassing him. I hadn't noticed but Gwen had walked up next to me. "oh and you must be Blake's new girlfriend Gwen" my mom said pulling her in for a hug. Gwen was so surprised by the hug she didn't know what to do and nor did I. We all ended up heading inside after that, and all smiling ear to ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be a bit mean here and make y'all wait till the next chapter that comes out either tomorrow or monday to see what happens next. Sorry but I have been being too nice about no cliffhangers. Now y'all shall never know if I'm gonna end one on a cliffhanger or not. *evil laugh* lol no but seriously this is just an experiment to see how it goes. If y'all don't like it I will stop but if ya do then I will keep it up!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter sorry! The next chapter will be longer! I hope you like it!

My mom sat down in the living room with us following close behind. "So Gwen are you treating my boy good" my mom asks. "Mom" I say a little embarrassed. "No Blake it's fine. Yes I am taking care of him and no I would never hurt him." Gwen tells my mom. "Alright" mom said smiling before standing up "I'm gonna go make some tea. Blake your step-dad is in the back yard if you want to say hi." she said walking into the kitchen. I stood "I am gonna go say hi. I will be right back."I tell Gwen a little worried about leaving. She noded and so I left heading to the back yard. Mike was at the grill and smiled when he saw me. "Hey Blake" Mike says walking over to me. "Hey Mike" I replied hugging him after shaking his hand. "So how have things been here with mom" I ask him as we walk back to the grill. "Things are goin great! Your mom and I are proud of you and miss ya a lot" He tells me. "Yea I know and i miss y'all too" I say.

Mike and I headed back in a short while later, to find my mom and Gwen on the couch talking and laughing. "Hey you must be Gwen! I'm Mike Blake's Step-father" Mike said shaking Gwen's hand. " Hi Mike it's nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully going back to whatever her and my mom were talking about. "I'm happy for ya Blake" Mike said as we went back to the kitchen. "Thanks Mike" I replied still looking back at Gwen's beautiful smile. "You love her don't ya" he says snapping me out of my trance. I stare at him for a minute trying to find my words but all I could get out was "yea". "I thought so" he tells me knowingly. Looking at him questioning how he knew and he answered without me even having to ask. "I can tell because you two can't stop looking at each other. Every time you look away she looks at you and every time she looks away you look at her." Mike tells me before heading out back to the grill. He was right I was in love with her and just can't help looking at her beautiful face every chance I get. I lean on the door and get lost in thought. My mom must have noticed both me and Gwen were no longer paying attention because she smiled. "I will just leave you two alone and go to the kitchen to finish up dinner." She said getting up. I give her a grateful look as she passes me before I go and sit down next to Gwen.

We had dinner that night and talked and laughed. My parents both loved Gwen and thought she was good for me. I was in turn very happy about it because I wanted my mom to approve. Gwen was my every thing and so was my mom. I loved them both so much and just wanted them to get along. So the fact that they did was so amazing. Gwen and I left the house at around ten that night and went home. I turned on the radio and "Three Wooden Crosses" by Randy Travis started playing. I loved this song but it also killed me a little because it reminded me of my brother and father. I broke down half way thru the song and had to pull over. Gwen pulled my head against her chest allowing myself to let it out. I hadn't cried like that since my dad's death, and it felt good. Gwen sat there running her fingers thru my hair. After I had calmed down and began to drive again we said nothing. Nothing needed to be said because she understood and I didn't want to talk about it just yet. Once we got home we went straight to bed and I fell asleep tonight with my head on her chest instead of the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all I am gonna start posting every other day now! So the next chapter will be out on Wednesday!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry it's been so long. Life got really busy and I hit a bad wall of writers block! Hope this makes up for it! I will post when I can. So I will try for every Saturday! Sorry it's shorter.

The next week had been layback and I loved it! I loved Gwen but I didn't want to say it, not yet. It's New years now and since her performance is prerecorded we sat in my Oklahoma home on the floor in front on the fire. The T.V. was on but we weren't paying it much attention. I was too busy staring into those beautiful brown eyes of hers. God she was gorgeous! "have I told you how amazing you are yet?" I say bringing her in to lay on my chest. I kissed the top of her head as she giggled the most adorable giggle. "yes, I believe you have cowboy" she said meeting me kiss for kiss. "mmmm..." I smile into her kiss loving it so much. She wraps her small arms around me and snuggles into my chest. I couldn't take it any more "I love you baby girl" I said tensing worried she would reject me. She must have sensed it because yes brought her head up to kiss me. It was passionate and amazing and wonderful. "I love you too Blake" Gwen said with the slightest hitch in her voice. I could see tears start to well up in her eyes. I kissed her then with more passion than ever before, with more love than ever before. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my hands went to her ass. I flipped her over never once breaking our kiss. 

 She started to play and pull my curls which turned me on more. I could feel my dick growing in my jeans and started a slow grind. Gwen let out a small moan as I did, showing me just how good it felt to her. She wrapped her legs around my waist as our kisses got fiercer.  This was going to be our first time and I didn't want to blow it. Slowly I took her bra and shirt off kissing her neck as I did. Her back arched into me. " Any final words my love" I ask her pulling her jeans and underwear off in one go. "don't stop" that was music to my ears. She pulled my shirt off as I got both my jeans and boxers off. Somehow we did all this without breaking the rhythm of our kiss.

Gwen told me at some point that she wanted me to make love to her and that's what I did.  I loved her like I've never loved anyone before. laying there in bed with her head on my chest and her fast asleep. I don't think I could have ever loved her more, but I've said that before. Difference is, this time I truly with all my heart mean it and feel my heart explode in my chest from it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all sorry bout the year long wait but my writers block has been hell. Hope this is good, one year off can really kill the skills. Also it has been far to long to follow the time line so I will be hitting major events (b-day, White House, ect.) I will make no post promises because I wouldn't be able to keep them. Don't forget to comment!

I woke up with the sun and remembered the night before. God it was amazing and she was and is beautiful. I looked down to find her still snuggled close. I held her tighter, and felt nothing but utter love squeeze my heart. "I love you so much Gwen." I said softly so as not to wake her. She shifted slightly in my arms, the sun light catching her hair. "And I didn't think it was possible for you to be more beautiful" I whispered.

I laid there in bed and watched her sleep peacefully. It was officially my favorite thing to do, right next to making love to her. After a while though I decided to head to the kitchen and make us something for breakfast. I figured she would probably be hungry after last nights activities. I started up the coffee machine and got the stuff out to make pancakes, bacon and eggs. After getting everything out, I turned on my playlist, which was mostly her songs, and got to work. I couldn't help singing along to every one of them.

I hadn't noticed when she walked in but the minute I saw Gwen I was blown away. Even in a plaid shirt and crazy hair she was beautiful. "Hey there cowboy. What's for breakfast?" She asked as she sat down at the island. "Oh just some bacon, eggs, pancakes... oh yea and coffee." I replied as I sat her already made coffee down next to her. She smiled, i gave into temtation and kissed her softly on the lips. It was short but sweet. "How did I get so lucky?" She asked, as I returned to cooking. "Oh no Gwen, to quote Downton Abbey, "I am the luckiest of men." But you are fairly lucky too. How many people can say their with a hot country singer? " I smiled down at the pancakes and then smirked at them. I was so unbelievably lucky to be with her. Just then I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled more. When she pulled away she smacked my arm. "Ow! What was that for?" I laughed. " The hug was for being sweet, the smack for being cocky." She replied with a smirk. " I thought you liked it when I was being cocky" I said as I pulled her in for a kiss. " your ego sometimes needs to be dialed back." Gwen retorted. " You're lucky my ego is healthy and can take a hit like that in its stride." I chuckled.

 After breakfast was over we curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. Gwen very obviously picked it.  _Shakespeare in Love._ I recognized some of the actors like Jim Carter, and Imelda Staunton. Some of the others not so much but Gwen being the brilliant women she is, told me who they were.I was impressed by the level of knowledge she had about these people. Their careers I found mind blowing, some of them in the business for 48 years. "I got an idea. Babe how about we take the kids to a Theater production. We could see it on Broadway, or the National Theater in London." She smiled at me brightly. "I think they would like that but would Apollo be able to sit still that long?" she asked a bit concerned. " Well we could just take Zuma and King." I replied. Her face changed to one of concentration. "I think that would work. Mom and Dad could watch Apollo for a day or so." Gwen snuggled close to me then and I smiled. 


End file.
